This invention relates to a spout for a vapor control nozzle for use in conjunction with a gasoline pump for filling the fuel tanks of vehicles, and for the control of gasoline vapor created thereby.
Vapor recovery nozzles are known in the art and commonly include a tubular portion that extends into the mouth of the fill tube of the vehicle tank, and a member that fits in sealing engagement with the mouth of the fill tube during the filling operation. By this arrangement, vapor in the vehicle tank displaced by the gasoline pumped into the tank is forced into a vapor receiving cavity and then through a vapor conduit to an appropriate receiving tank by means of a vapor pump or some other means to facilitate the flow of vapor out of the vehicle tank.
Some of these known devices require special nozzles having return channels therein for the vapor, while others use a standard nozzle with a replacement spout. But, even in the latter instance it has been found that the adapters or replacement spouts are undesirably complex in design and may include relatively complex spring loaded valves to facilitate the sealing engagement of the spout with the full tube of the vehicle.
The improved vapor control spout of this invention provides a replacement spout for attachment to a standard nozzle and one which receives the dispalaced vapor from the vehicle tank along with air from outside the tank by means of a loose fitting arrangement between the spout and the fill tube of the vehicle tank. This provides an exceptionally efficient vapor control system by means of a spout which is uniquely simple in design and installation.
Generally, the vapor control spout of this invention attaches to a standard nozzle having the necessary valves and handle for operating the valves in a manner well known in the art, the spout having means for evacuating the vapor from the vehicle tank and mixing it with air as the tank is filled. The spout includes a curved tube having one end attached to the output end of the nozzle, the other end designed to extend into the mouth of the vehicle tank. The tube extends through a housing, the rearward end of the housing being in sealing engagement with the outer surface of the tube, the wall of the housing and the wall of the tube defining a vapor receiving cavity or chamber therebetween. The forward end of the housing is attached to the tube by means of a sleeve having a vapor receiving openings therein which communicate with the vapor receiving chamber. The housing has an outlet port that communicates with the cavity and which receives a fitting for a vapor conduit. The sleeve fits loosely in the mouth of the vehicle tank fill tube whereby vapor from the tank and air from outside the tank are drawn by means of a vacuum pump, or the like, into the vapor receiving cavity and out the vapor conduit.
In accordance with the unique construction of the vapor control spout of this invention, the housing is held in place at one end by the wedging action of the sleeve on the curved tube and at the other end by a locking pin, thereby providing a spout adapter that is easy to install and yet of sound construction.
Thus, it is the general object of this invention to provide a spout adapter for the control of gasoline vapor which will fit a standard gasoline nozzle, which provides loose engagement of the adapter with the fill tube of the vehicle tank for the evacuation of vapor from the tank mixed with air from outside the tank, and which is uniquely simple and yet sound in construction, and easy to install.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and detailed description to follow.